


Economical Practice

by Sartorially



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Psionics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/pseuds/Sartorially
Summary: There is a dearth of perfectly homely behavior between these three and frankly, I'm pretty disappointed.





	Economical Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).



> _Get domestic as fuck feat. them doing the dishes. Why? Poly triads doing dishes are OPTIMAL. Someone washes. Someone rinses. Someone DRIES. Fuck yes. Do they have a system. Is it based on a chore chart. Are there arguments and debates over this. I need to know._

Sollux maintains that he's barely lifted a finger to assist in this endeavor and frankly, it's adorable enough that neither seadweller calls him on it.

**Author's Note:**

> For all of my bluster, I am but a humble cog in the vehicular device of indulging Scy.


End file.
